Por derecho
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Por derecho de nacimiento, Rhaella Targaryen es la única Reina de Poniente. Este fic participa del Reto #24: ¡Sálvalo! ¡Sálvalo! del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Por derecho **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #24: ¡Sálvalo! ¡Sálvalo! del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras._

**Personaje:** Rhaella Targaryen.

* * *

La habitación huele a rosas rojas que han sido colocadas allí antes del alumbramiento.

Es una pequeña que tiene el cabello tan plateado que casi parece una sombra blanquecina arriba de su pequeña cabecita, sus ojos están cerrados pero su madre puede apostar que los tiene tan violetas como ella en su adolescencia y su piel es tan blanca que hasta podría confundirse con la nieve blanca del invierno. La pequeña está envuelta en una manta negra que lleva bordado en hilos rojos, un dragón tricéfalo.

Su hijo Rhaegar ha caído en el Tridente y sus pequeños hijos han sido masacrados sin piedad y la princesa Elia Martell ha sido violada mientras la masacre se llevaba a cabo. La descendencia Targaryen se redujo considerablemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero esa niña que ahora se encuentra entre sus brazos, delicada como una flor y nacida entre la tormenta, es la nueva esperanza que Rhaella tiene para todo ese caos.

Aunque Robert Baratheon piensa que ha ganado la guerra, hay muchas casas que siguen siendo leales a la casa Targaryen y siguen siendo leales a ella que es la verdadera reina de Poniente. Hay varias casas como la Martell de Dorne que querrán una venganza, la Víbora Roja será el primero que pida venganza por su hermana Elia y por lo acontecido en Desembarco del Rey con la pequeña Rhaenys y el pequeño Aegon.

Rhaella sabe que Barristan Selmy es tan leal a Robert Baratheon como la guardia de la noche tiene de bufones. Varys sigue siendo leal a la dinastía y lo demostró cuando aconsejo a Aerys que no abriera las puertas de la capital a Tywin Lannister. Pycell siempre fue el traidor, el perro leal de los Lannister, y jamás pudieron darse cuenta a tiempo.

La hora de los traidores llegaría pronto.

**~ º ~**

Trasladarse a Dorne con sus dos hijos es la decisión más acertada que Rhella toma.

Doran Martell le asegura que no busca la guerra con Robert Baratheon y que Dorne va a permanecer neutral al conflicto, pero la mirada que ella comporte con Oberyn le da la esperanza que esa postura no va a permanecer así por mucho tiempo.

Rhaella tiene una habitación digna de cualquier reina pero la única prueba que ella es la verdadera reina de Poniente, y no Cercei Lannister, es la corona que una vez colocó sobre su cabeza junto a su hermano Aerys, más conocido como el Rey Loco y el único culpable que ella y sus hijos estén viviendo de favor en Lanza del Sol.

Viserys le pregunta casi todo el tiempo por su habitación por sus cosas y pregunta cuándo volverán a Desembarco del Rey. Rhaella le asegura que pronto volverán y que pronto es menos tiempo de lo que piensa, pero su hijo no parece convencido en absoluto y solamente convenciendo a Doran Martell de involucrarse en la guerra, es que podrán volver a la Fortaleza Roja.

— ¿Por qué quiere volver a la capital?

Rhaella escucha la voz de Doran Martell y se voltea para encontrarse con el hombre castigado por la gota.

—Porque soy la reina de Poniente y como tal debo velar por las necesidades de mi pueblo.

— ¿De la misma forma que velaste por ellas cuando el Rey Aerys estaba a su lado? —interroga Doran—. ¿Velaste realmente por las necesidades de los campesinos que morían de hambre? ¿O velaste por las necesidades de un Septón tan gordo que no cabía por las puertas?

—Aerys no me dejaba involucrarme en esa clase de asuntos —asegura ella.

—Entonces, solamente portabas la corona y portar una corona no te convierte en reina.

—Sé gobernar.

— ¿De verdad? —duda él—. Jamás lo has hecho, ¿cómo puedes saber que lo sabes?

—Porque yo sé que podría gobernar mejor de lo que usted se imagina, Doran —responde Rhaella—. La sangre de los conquistadores corre aún por mis venas y por las de mis hijos, a mi me corresponde ser la reina de los Siete Reinos y a ellos, luego de mí.

Dos acuerdos matrimoniales es lo que Rhaella debe acordar para sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.


End file.
